parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Walrus
One of the largest and most distinctive of all pinnipeds, the walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) is renowned for its enormous tusks, which can reach an incredible one metre in length. Although both sexes have the distinctively prolonged upper canines, the much larger male has tusks which are considerably longer and thicker than the female’s. The foreflippers are short and squarish like those of a sea lion, while the rear flippers resemble those of true seals, but compared with otherpinnipeds, the walrus’ bulky body is much less streamlined, as it forages for sessile organisms. The blunt muzzle of the walrus is also highly distinctive, as is the dense protrusion of whiskers on the upper lip, which are used to detect and identify objects in the substrate. Walrus skin is remarkably thick and tough, an attribute that protects against injury from other walrus’ tusks, and from the rough rocks and sharp ice it lumbers over when hauling out, and when ploughing through the substrate in search of food. Except on the flippers, walrus skin is also covered with short, coarse hair that gets sparser in adult males, particularly around the neck and chest. In older bulls, this area is characteristically covered with lumps and nodules that are thicker than the surrounding skin, and protect the tissues underneath from the tusks of competitors. Skin colouration varies with activity, appearing pale grey when in cold water, due to reduced blood flow to the skin, but becoming characteristically darker reddish-brown when warm and dry. Males also become paler with age, such that some older bulls almost look albinistic. Roles *It played Mudka's Meat Hut Chef in The Mallard's New Groove *They played Robin, Robin's Dad and Robin's Mom in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King Gallery walrus.jpg WalrusImage.jpg Odobenus Rosmarus.jpg Walrus,_Pacific_(Brother_Bear).png|Brother Bear (2003) Dexter's Lab Walrus.jpg Fantasia 2000 Walrus.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Pacific_Walrus (Wild Kratts).png MSB Walrus.png Ready_to_be_Filmed.jpg Pacific_Walrus_(Blue_Fang).jpg penguinclowns.png Bubba_the_Walrus.jpg Cats Don't Dance Warlus.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) JQ Walrus.png|Arctic Splashdown (1964) IMG 7790.jpg IMG_7867.PNG IMG_7906.PNG|The Sword in the Stone (1963) IMG_8105.JPG IMG 4989.JPG IMG 8376.JPG IMG 9576.PNG x240-jHC.jpg IMG 8936.JPG IMG 0652.JPG IMG 0922.PNG walrus-kemono-friends.jpg Octonauts_Walrus.png Sea elephant king.jpg Also See *Harp Seal *Ringed Seal *Grey Seal *Ribbon Seal *Bearded Seal *Hooded Seal *Spotted Seal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Club Penguin Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:In Search of Santa Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Don Bluth Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Pepsi Commercial Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals